


Cheering Up

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to my model au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheering Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sacred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/gifts).



Mira had had only been dating Erza for a few months, but she knew that it was going to last a long time. Erza was kind and smart, and she worked really hard at her job in the District Attorney’s office. Despite that, Mira had even heard from a couple of their mutual friends that Erza did charity work as well, though Mira had no idea what kind of charity work Erza did.

“I have to go.” Erza sighed, looking at her watch before standing up. “I’ll be back around seven to pick you up for dinner, alright?”

“Where are you going?” Mira asked, letting Erza kiss her lightly before she walked toward the door.

“I have some things that I need to get done before our date tonight.” Erza replied, putting on her jacket.

“Can I come with you?” Mira stood up and walked over to her girlfriend, putting her hands on Erza’s waist and kissing her cheek. “I don’t have any plans for tonight, and as long as I’m not ruining your night...”

“You’d never ruin my night.” Erza said quietly, grabbing Mira’s jacket off the coat rack and handing it to her girlfriend. “But it’s a surprise.”

“Alright.” Mira laughed, slipping her shoes on and flicking off the light switch. “You’re the boss.”

Erza chuckled and opened the door for Mira.

* * *

They drove for almost twenty minutes before Erza pulled into the hospital parking lot. Mira panicked briefly, was Erza sick? Was someone they knew sick? It was only when Erza led her into the children’s hospital entrance did Mira calm down. Slightly.

“Do you know anyone here?” Mira asked as they walked into the lobby and toward the front desk.

“Unfortunately.” Erza replied, turning to the woman at the desk, who smiled warmly at her and gave them both the go ahead without even asking why they were there.

“So you’re a regular.” Mira smiled, taking Erza’s hand in her own as they stepped into the elevator.

“Yes.” Erza nodded with a chuckle. “You’re not going to guess, so just be patient.”

Mira pouted a little, her cheeks puffing out slightly as she did so. “Fine.”

“Don’t be a baby.” Erza laughed, kissing Mira’s cheek just as the doors opened.

Erza led Mira down a few halls before pausing at a pair of glass doors. Mira looked at the sign and frowned, why would she and Erza be going into the terminal ward. With a small sigh, Erza turned to Mira with a frown.

“You visit dying children?” Mira asked quietly.

“Every Sunday.” Erza nodded, putting her hand under the sanitizer dispenser.

“How come?” Mira followed Erza’s example and got some sanitizer on her hands.

“I’ll tell you when we’re done.” Erza replied, rubbing in the sanitizer. “Visiting hours will end at some point, I can tell you any time.”

Mira nodded and let Erza push open the doors. They were greeted by a gray haired doctor who smiled brightly at Erza and shook Mira’s hand happily. Erza spoke to the doctor for as couple minutes before they were allowed to enter the actual ward.

All of the children in this ward were sickly pale and looked far too tired than any child should. A few of them were up and walking around, well only one was walking, the other two were in wheelchairs. There was a little girl in the bed closest to the window who was coughing loudly, her tiny body shaking with each cough.

A pit of dread formed in Mira’s stomach as she took in the sight of the children. She watched as their faces lit up when they saw Erza, one of them even let out an excited squeal and shot up in bed with a grin. Erza smiled back at them and offered a wave before pulling out a chair and sitting down.

“How is everyone today?” Erza asked, putting her hand in her pocket before pulling out a handful of candy. “I brought everyone a treat.”

Mira watched as Erza spoke to the children kindly before introducing her. The children seemed interested enough in Mira, one even mentioned that she was in his mother’s magazine at one point. She helped Erza hand each child a piece of candy and grinned at the excited looks on their faces.

Erza told them some stories about some of the ‘bad guys’ that she helped put away, always making sure to keep the story child friendly as she did so. A few little boys mentioned that they wanted to be just like Erza when they got older, and the sudden look of sadness on Erza’s face didn’t go unnoticed by Mira.

A few hours later, the doctor returned and told them that it was time to leave. Erza shook hands with the doctor before bidding the children goodbye, Mira waved as she and Erza left the ward. She took Erza hand in her own before they walked back to the elevator.

“You okay?” Mira asked, noticing the sullen look on Erza’s face.

“I’m fine.” Erza checked her watch and sighed. “Our reservations aren’t until eight, so...”

“We can go back to my place and you can tell me why you come here every Sunday.”

“Fine.”

* * *

Mira sat down on her sofa and leaned into Erza’s side. “Okay, go.”

Erza chuckled before answering. “Well you know that I was in an accident when I was a kid.” Mira nodded, gesturing for Erza to continue. “Because of that, I was in and out of the hospital a lot as a kid. For surgeries and such. But while I was in there, I didn’t have anyone to visit me, and it’s no fun being in the hospital alone.”

Mira watched as Erza wiped her left eye before continuing.

“But every week, a few adults would come in and give us candy.” A small smile formed. “And they’d tell these amazing stories, that in hindsight weren’t true at all, but still. And it always made me feel better about being stuck in that place.”

Mira sighed and kissed Erza’s neck quickly before moving to her jaw and then her lips. Erza turned her head slightly to return the kisses, putting her hands on Mira’s waist and adjusting their position so that Mira was on top. With a little squeak, Mira fell forward slightly, knocking her forehead against Erza’s.

“You’re so sweet.” Mira said quietly, sitting up and cupping Erza’s face in her hands. “I think I might be in love with you.”

 

 


End file.
